


Imagen

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las imágenes solo nos muestran lo que queremos ver pero no la realidad o tal vez no, eso es algo que Dean Winchester no sabe con certeza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagen

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos a todos(as) aqui molestándolos nuevamente con una breve historia para mi querida Resse_Kobato podria decirse que es un Dean´s pov

 

Imagen

 

Nadie lo sabe y Dean tiene claro que  nunca lo dirá  pero desde hace años carga siempre en su bolsillo  una imagen , algo de lo que ni siquiera Sam ,el modelo original de aquella foto se va a enterar  ….

 Dean  recuerda aquel día con tanta precisión que a veces le dan ganas de ir a empeñar el alma con el primer diablo que se le ponga en frente con tal de regresar a aquellos días en donde a pesar de la muerte de Jessica y de la búsqueda  de su padre, tuvo los mejores días de su vida  

Recuerda a Sam con los ojos cerrados descansando despreocupadamente , cuando revisó esa foto le pareció la imagen más inocente de Sam como si nunca hubiese dejado de ser un niño

Tiempo después cuando Sam murió aquella imagen solo le provocaba un golpe en el estomago y al verla trataba en vano de no derramar lagrimas y una vez que Sam volvió a la vida le fue imposible deshacerse de la foto y aunque cambiara de celular seguía conservándola

Aquella vez cuando se fue al infierno y estuvo de regreso , al encontrar el celular y darse cuenta de que Sam lo conservaba todo se sintió agradecido con el , con todo el asunto de Ruby entre ellos , a veces se sorprendía si mismo mirando la fotografía y  pensando en cómo aquel mocoso  le podía interesar tanto

El día en que fue al cielo y tiró a la basura el amuleto que Sam le regalo y que él había cuidado recelosamente durante casi toda su vida ,  sujetó el celular con fuerza , busco la foto pulso eliminar y se encontró con el jodido mensaje “¿Esta seguro que desea eliminar esta imagen?”

 

**¡Maldito aparato!**

 

¿Qué si deseaba eliminarla? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ni de Sam ni de si mismo

Dean sabía que si lanzaba por los aires esa cosa se arruinaría y fin del asunto  pero volvió a observar aquella imagen, ahí en el asiento del impala, con los ojos cerrados, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, con la juventud , con la inocencia y la pureza que Sam irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros  Dean se resistió a la idea de deshacerse de “aquel Sam”, “su Sammy”, de ese Sam no quería alejarse nunca

Al matar a Zacarias se dio cuenta de que con tan solo ver a su hermano era capaz de cualquier cosa, de todo, de quedar desarmado, vulnerable y también podía sacar la suficiente terquedad para cumplir la voluntad de Sam …. Por el  podía y quería luchar una guerra que sabía de sobra perdida  

 

Cuando Sam se fue al infierno y el cumplió su promesa de estar con Lisa ,tener una vida normal y ser feliz, fue feliz no iba a negarlo , amo a Lisa, amo a Ben ,vio en Ben una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, sin embargo cuando perdía la cuenta de las cervezas y de las noches que no podía dormir, cuando la investigación con todo lo relacionado al infierno  lo llevaba al mismo sitio en el que había empezado, repasaba esa imagen una y otra vez y se quedo dormido muchas veces para soñar con aquel Sam al que solía gastarle bromas pesadas y el que le pagaba con la misma moneda y le sonreía…. Le sonreía y Dean  sabía que todo estaría bien

El Sam que se presento ante él , sin alma y con razón  le daba escalofríos , no lo entendía, no lo entendió nunca , era tan solo la cascara de Sam pero no era el , no hasta que recupero el alma… aunque la verdad a veces Dean se odiaba por ello , porque no lograba procesar la idea de que con alma o sin ella Sam seguía ahí  

Una vez que su hermano empezó a alucinar…   Dean trataba de hacerle ver la realidad , aunque para ser sinceros a veces ni siquiera el mismo podía distinguirla , había ocasiones en que esa fotografía parecía más una ficción que la realidad

En el purgatorio no había móviles , solo esperanzas y promesas , rezar a Cass , imaginar la imagen de un Sam sumergido entre libros e ideas por  tratar  de encontrarlo, la ilusión de Sam esperando por él, luchando por él, viviendo por él , Dean no podía imaginarse nada más que una versión de sí mismo en Sam, ese fue su error , ese siempre seria su error …..

Al llegar y encontrarse con aquel hermano alejado del negocio , viviendo una vida que ni siquiera el mismo supo manejar , quiso desaparecer y mandar todo al diablo …..sentía que Sam lo había defraudado , que se había olvidado de todo y con el correr del tiempo  solo supo de Sam y del rencor y pensó que las imágenes solo nos muestran lo que queremos ver pero no la realidad

Más tarde, cuando pudo dejar atrás el orgullo, el coraje y para que negarlo la envidia también se dio cuenta de que Sam nunca lo querría como el , Sam como cualquier persona tiene su propia manera de amar, de demostrar amor, de odiar, de perdonar  ….. solo que la mayoría del tiempo Dean no es capaz de entender eso , tal vez no quiere entenderlo

De verdad Dean no quiere saber qué Sam ama, sueña, planea, pelea y odia  de un modo distinto porque Dean cree que entonces Sam va a dejar de necesitarlo y lo hará tan solo un espectador de su vida y Dean no puede acostumbrarse a esa idea y eso le quiebra la razón a veces porque no quiere pensar que es egoísta , porque tal vez no es egoísmo, tal vez todo esto es necesidad y talvez por eso se ha aferrado tanto al Sam de la fotografía , aunque a veces avienta el móvil por los aires cuando la noche entra por los vidrios del impala y la luz se refleja  entre flechazos rápidos sobre el rostro de su hermano que duerme tranquilamente con los labios ligeramente abiertos  y con  una inocencia y pureza que ni el mismo diablo le podrá arrancar nunca aunque se quede con todo y su alma y Dean está completamente seguro de que nadie  podrá saber  la belleza y la felicidad que es para sus ojos el poder ver a Sam Winchester dormido como  siempre a un lado suyo   


End file.
